


you are the best thing, that's ever been mine

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Picture Fic, Post-Season/Series 10, Texting, they have a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: [7:51] EMm, you love my face and meYou’re so sweet, Mick 😍[7:52] Mickey🖕[7:53] EMickey Mickey MickeySuch a softieU love me so much🖤🖤🖤
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	you are the best thing, that's ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> just the boys texting and being sweet and loving each other because the fandom has a fetish of seeing them hating each other apparently🙃
> 
> anyways. enjoy 🖤🖤

[7:12] Mickey  
Wake up fuckface  
Take your meds

[7:16] E  
Shut the fuck up, Mickey  
I’m up 

[7:17] Mickey  
Bullshit you were  
Why’d you reply so late then, huh?

[7:18] E  
Jesus. You’re obsessed with me   
I was taking a shit. Is that alright with you? 

[7:20] Mickey  
Fuck you is what I am 

[7:21] E  
Fuck me is what you can do 

[7:23] Mickey  
And I’m obsessed? 

[7:24] E  
Fuck off. You’re the one on my ass about replying two seconds late, bitch

[7:25] Mickey  
Just makin sure   
So what?

[7:26] E  
He’s the one sleeping  
Don’t see you gettin mad at him 

[7:28] Mickey  
Cause he ain’t gotta take his meds  
and he’s too cute to wake up 

[7:30] E  
And I’m not cute enough?  
I hope you remember you married me  
Not our dog

[7:32] Mickey  
Yeah, yeah  
Don’t go gettin jealous of Rocky 

[7:33] E  
Whatever  
He’s a better cuddle buddy anyways 

[7:35] Mickey  
Fuck off. Take your pills stupid bitch 

[7:36] E  
I’ll have you know Rock loves me a lot  
Probably woke up to all your bitching

[7:37] Mickey  
Mm probably woke up cause he’s missin me  
But whatever helps, Gallagher

[7:38] E  
Okay, Gallagher ;) 

[7:40] Mickey  
Go fuckin get ready for work, man  
Annoying fuck 

[7:42] E  
I don’t wanna leave him 

[7:43] Mickey  
Didn’t wanna leave you either  
Don’t see me complainin

[7:45] E  
You took a picture of me? 

[7:46] Mickey  
No, a fuckin ghost did  
What sorta stupid question?

[7:47] E  
A stupid question you can answer instead of being a dick 

[7:50] Mickey  
Yeah, I took a picture of your ugly face  
Come to think, you two look the fuckin same

[7:51] E  
Mm, you love my face and me  
You’re so sweet, Mick  😍

[7:52] Mickey  
🖕

[7:53] E  
Mickey Mickey Mickey  
Such a softie  
U love me so much  
🖤🖤🖤

[7:55] Mickey  
I wanna kill you so much  
🖤

[8:30] E  
Before you start another bitch fit, I’m at work  
And, we should get another dog 

[8:33] Mickey  
Yeah. Whatever 

[8:34] E  
Great, we’re goin to the shelter after I’m done work. I’ll pick you up  
Love you  
Gotta go

[8:36] Mickey  
Gallagher  
You fuckhead 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, tell me what else ya wanna see them texting 💖


End file.
